yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 41
February 28, 2018 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Writing Life |screenplay = |director = |animation director = |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 40 |next = Episode 42|english Title = Truth and Consequences}} Truth and Consequences or The Distorted Truth 'known in the Japanese version is the fourty-first episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on February 28, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. In Canada will air on January 19, 2019 Synopsis Playmaker faces off against his fated enemy, Revolver. With the fate of the world and the truth behind the Lost Incident at stake, the two begin their final showdown… Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Revolver The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. '''Turn 1: Playmaker Playmaker Normal Summons "Stack Reviver" (100/600). Since "Stack Reviver" was Normal Summoned, Playmaker activates the effect of "Boot Staggered" (2300/500) in his hand to Special Summon it. As Playmaker controls a Cyberse monster, he Special Summons "Backup Secretary" by its own effect (1200/800). Playmaker uses "Stack Reviver", "Boot Staggered" and "Backup Secretary" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As it was used as material for a Link Summon, the effect of "Stack Reviver" activates, letting Playmaker target a Level 4 or lower Cyberse-Type monster in his Graveyard that was also used as a material for that Link Summon and Special Summon it. He Special Summons "Backup Secretary" at the bottom-left zone of "Decode Talker" in defense position. Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. "Decode Talker" points to "Backup Secretary" ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2800). Playmaker Sets a card. Turn 2: Revolver Revolver draws "Mirror Force". Revolver Normal Summons "Spin-Headed Behemoth" (800/???) and sets a card. Turn 3: Playmaker Playmaker Normal Summons "Foal Tolelancer" (1000/1200). Since it was Normal Summoned, Playmaker uses its effect to target one monster on the field and change it to Defense Position. Playmaker switches "Foal Tolelancer". While Foal Tolelancer is Defense Postion, Playmaker's monsters cannot be destroyed via card effects. "Decode Talker" attacks "Spin-Headed Behemoth". As Playmaker's monster declared an attack, Revolver activates his face-down Trap Card "Mirror Force" destroying all Attack Position monsters Playmaker controls but due to the effect of Foal Tolelancer, it won't destroy Playmaker's monsters. The effect of "Spin-Headed Behemoth" activates as it was attacked, changing the position of all Playmaker's Defense Position Monsters to Attack Position. Since "Foal Tolelancer" is no longer in Defense Position, its effect no longer protects Playmaker's monsters from "Mirror Force" and his monsters are destroyed. Since a monster was destroyed via an effect, Revolver Special Summons "Overflow Dragon" (???/0) and since two or more monsters were destroyed, via the effect of "Overflow Dragon". Revolver can summon an "Overflow Token" (???/0). Turn 4: Revolver Revolver uses "Overflow Dragon", Overflow Token and "Spin-Headed Behemoth" to Link Summon "Flash Charge Dragon" (2300/LINK-3/��↑��). Revolver Normal Summons "Blast Powder Dragon" (800/???). Since it was Normal Summoned, Revolver uses its effect to give "Flash Charge Dragon" 800 ATK until the end of the turn. "Flash Charge Dragon" attacks Playmaker directly. (Playmaker : 4000 → 900 LP). Revolver activates the effect of "Blast Powder Dragon". Since "Flash Charge Dragon" was targeted by "Blast Powder Dragon" effect, "Blast Powder Dragon" gains 800 ATK. Revolver attacks directly with "Blast Powder Dragon". Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime